


The avengers go to Disney!

by Sunnyzhp22



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyzhp22/pseuds/Sunnyzhp22
Summary: short comic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/gifts).



> I turned out to be way busier than I planned this month, so it's not as polished as it could be (not that I'm good at polishing things up anyways) but I hope you enjoy it!

 

Tony: if you had just let me buy the park for a day, we wouldn't need to wait in lines or wear disguises 

Steve: You guys didn't have to do this, there's no way roller coasters are more intense than jumping off of planes or flying with you

Tony: you wanted a classic American experience, the corporate brainwashing of Disney is a part of that

Steve: I'm pretty sure you just wanted to go to disney land

Tony:....

Tony: I can't believe that you'd - I'd design better rides and parks than - also Walt was an asshole so-

Steve: Shut up I'm going to experience childhood. Apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint: These are scams, the paper tension can't hold up to the pellets (they'll start to fold instead of rip) and there's no way to accurately aim with this set up

Natasha: So that's all it takes to defeat the great Hawkeye? Some paper and a bad gun?

Clint: *wins the game* you just want more free shit


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Hulk check out a strength game (hit the bell win a prize)

Sam: hey guys lets not do this.

Sam: Disney is huge, we break something and they will sue our asses. They've had their eyes on Avengers merch rights for a while now, and they have a good law team.

Sam: I DON'T WANT TO BE OWNED BY DISNEY GUYS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got really tired with this one sorry

Kids: SCREAMING

Kids: SCREAMING

Kids: SCREAMING

Kids: SCREAMING

Loki: I'm gonna go over-throw the Disney hierarchy

Bucky: Please Take Me With You


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

When Steve finds out that Bucky ditched the Disney experience in order to participate in a protest for worker rights, he was immediately ready to drop any and all Disney paraphernalia and pick up a sign to march as well. Tony wasn't given a choice in the matter ("come on Steve, I have money and lawyers, that's a much better way for me to contribute. much more Effective as well", "you said you were gonna take me on an 'authentic american experience' for my birthday, and protests and marches are one of the most american things I can think of", "... that's cheating, you're a cheater, you're not getting a birthday present from me anymore") and was bodily dragged behind Steve. 

The other avengers joined as well, one by one, Natasha and Clint were both carrying arm fulls of toys which they were chucking at hecklers and children alike. Thor and the Hulk were sporting some... interesting face paints ("that's one way to hide the green, I guess," tony looked at the hulk's face where a deformed shrek stared back) with Sam trailing behind them with a cautious look on his face. He had a phone number written on his cheek. Loki was really making a spectacle, encouraging chaos as he likes to do. At least it was for a good cause this time. Bucky scanned the crowd to make sure that no one was becoming too rowdy or handsy.

The next day the papers were all talking about how the avengers were supporting the Disney strike, and on the front cover of the daily bugle, was a group shot of them holding signs, with their disguises half falling off. 

Steve decided that this was probably up there on his favorite birthdays, even though he wished it wasn't as well reported as it was, the New York Times actually had put his birthday, and various shots that they took of him at Disney in his disguise in front of the information about the strike. 

Tony's present last night wasn't as well reported thankfully.

That can just stay between them.


End file.
